


Discovery

by ktoby



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Frottage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktoby/pseuds/ktoby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt likes to be called daddy and Tord gets punished</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

When Tord finally agreed to let Matt fuck him, he learned two things about himself. The first thing he found out was that he loved getting his ass pounded. He had liked to think of himself as a top only, but boy did Matt prove him wrong. They would definitely be switching a lot more now. The second thing he found out was that he had a daddy kink. The word had slipped out of his mouth without his permission that same night he finally gave in to Matt's persistent request to let him be the top. He also learned something about Matt that night: He was into it too. 

They gradually incorporated it into their sex life. It usually came out when Tord was getting fucked, Matt slamming into his sweet spot. It would be when he was close to losing his mind in the pleasure, his eyes lidded and face flushed, he'd look up at Matt and whisper, "Daddy, please," and he could practically see Matt losing control. 

Right now they were cuddled up together in bed, Tord snuggled into Matt's chest and Matt with his arms around Tord. Tord was wondering what else he could use their new-found shared kink for, when suddenly an idea popped into his head. He wiggled an arm free from the cuddles and pinched Matt's arm. Matt's eyes flew open and he yelled, "Ow! Tord, what was that for?" Tord just smiled and nuzzled his head into Matt's chest. After a few moments, Matt realized that he wasn't going to get an answer and he closed his eyes again, deciding to go to sleep instead of raise an issue out of it. 

Tord waited a few minutes then pinched him again. "Ow!" Matt sat up this time, rubbing at his arm and scowling at his boyfriend. "What do you want from me?" Tord just stared right back, a smirk playing on his lips. Slowly, he reached out, rubbing Matt's arm where he had pinched him. As soon as Matt started to look content, he pinched him yet again. Matt jerked his arm away and said, "Tord, stop! What the hell do you want?" Tord gave him the most devious look he could, "Why don't you make me." Matt stared at him blankly for a second before it seemed to click in his mind, and he straightened up a bit. "Do... I need to teach you a lesson?" Tord stuck his tongue out and replied, "Yeah, I guess you do." 

Matt rubbed his chin in thought for a moment then snapped his fingers. "I've got it! Tord, pants down." Tord liked where this was going. He could probably push Matt further, but they had plenty of time to experiment so he decided to see what the ginger had planned. Slowly, he pulled his pants down. "Underwear too." Tord hooked his fingers under the band of his boxers and pulled them down to his ankles with his pants. He looked up at Matt but his expression was unreadable. Matt may be kind of an idiot sometimes, Tord thought, but he was good at controlling his face. Probably from making expressions at himself in the mirror for hours. 

"Turn over," Matt said, pulling Tord from his thoughts. Tord did so, onto his stomach so his bare ass was pointed upwards. Matt gave him a light smack, then leaned down to whisper in Tord's ear, "Is this ok?" Tord turned his face to Matt, seeing his now concerned expression, and reassured him with a nod and a kiss on the nose. Matt seemed relieved at the gesture and sat back up, getting back to business. Matt's hand lightly brushed his ass and Tord buried his face in a pillow in anticipation. 

Matt's hand left his cheek briefly before reconnecting with it much harder, making a loud smack that echoed in the room. Tord yelped in surprise, and he barely had time to register the stinging feeling before Matt's hand came down again. Tord moaned at the feeling, loving both the feeling of the spanking and the role Matt was playing. From there Matt picked up the pace, increasing the intensity of the smacks. Tord moaned louder and he felt himself harden, his dick straining against the bed. 

Matt brought his hand down again and again. Tord had lost count of how many spanks he had been given. His ass was burning now from the repeated abuse, and it felt so good. A spot had formed on the sheets where precum dribbled out of his cock. His tongue lolled out and his eyes rolled back and Tord was sure he looked like one of the chicks in his hentai mags, and the thought only served to turn him on more.

Matt spoke, "Have you learned your lesson?" Tord nodded furiously and moaned out, "Yes, daddy, please..." Matt hummed in response, seemingly in thought again. "Do you want to cum?" Torn nodded again desperately. "Sit up, then," Matt said. 

Tord did as he was asked, red faced and panting slightly. He noticed that Matt's pajama pants were now tented with a wet spot formed on the front. Matt took his dick out and pulled Tord over so that he straddled his lap and rubbed their dicks together. Tord grabbed onto Matt's shoulders and leaned in for a heated kiss. 

As they twirled their tongues together, Matt stroked both of their cocks, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the heads smearing the pre that had been beading out. They moaned into each others mouths, both close to cumming. Matt jerked them both in earnest until they both came, making a mess over their chests and stomachs. 

They separated from their kiss and sat panting or a moment, catching their breath. Tord looked at Matt and said, "Can we do more of this?" Matt nodded enthusiastically and kissed Tord's forehead. He brought Tord into his arms and snuggled them back into the bed despite the drying cum on their chests. It would be gross to clean off tomorrow, but Tord couldn't bring himself to care much right now. 

"I love you," Matt whispers, and Tord smiles. He loved how Matt could go so quickly from being to dominant to so adorable. 

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the end is so sappy i suck at endings


End file.
